Blurred Lines
by MonnieDevil
Summary: Jenny's sister comes to visit, and plays havoc on her sister's love life. Jibbs story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story has been at the back of my mind for a while now. It's a side story while I try and figure out what to do for Good Things Come to Those Who Wait. It's set somewhere in the beginning to middle of season 5.**

***Disclaimer*: I don't own the characters, only the plot**

Heather Shepard sat in her living room, watching her younger sister on T.V. She was often amazed that her younger sister was the first female director of a federal agency, and that she was so loved by the media.

However, the image that was being conveyed in front of her was so different to how she remembered her. She used to look so happy and care-free; but now she looked stressed, tired and their was a hint of something else.

Sorrow?

She couldn't tell over the television screen, but she knew that there was something up with her.

When they were growing up, she was used to Jenny hiding behind a tough facade, but a person shouldn't have to live like that. She should be able to confront her problems, and she needed someone to help her.

And the task could only be undertaken by someone who knew her sister very well. Herself.

She had been meaning to go and visit her sister since she moved back to America, and now she had a perfect excuse.

She got up from the couch, and headed over to family computer to find the earliest flight to Washington D.C from L.A.X. She decided that the 0600 hour flight tomorrow morning would be perfect.

She would break the news to her boyfriend later. She knew that he would understand, especially since he had a major international business contract that he was trying to focus on. Without her there, he could solely focus on it, and establishing their future together,

After confirming her flights, she went upstairs to pack her bag. She didn't know how long she would be there for, but she knew that the trip wasn't going to be short.

Since she owned her own online website, selling clothes over the internet, business was able to be managed from wherever she was. Her assistant was more than able to cover for her growing business while she was away.

She threw in a bunch of long-sleeved shirts, jeans and jackets. Washington DC was always colder than California, especially in Autumn. If she needed any other clothing items, she knew Jenny would let her borrow them.

Then next step in her impromptu vacation was to call her mother. She needed someone to watch her dog and water her plants; she didn't want to burden Chris.

With all her arrangements set in place, she was ready to sleep.

* * *

The flight to Washington DC was nice and relaxing. At this time of morning, the majority of people headed out were business people. There was no noisy children to disturb the other passengers.

Heather just sat in chair, listening to music and reading this month's issue of 'Vogue' magazine.

She had decided last night, while trying to sleep, that she would surprise her sister by showing up at her office, unannounced. She couldn't say no that way. And getting into NCIS was sure to be east. She looked freakishly like her sister, only she was taller and had blue eyes, not green. Security would be a breeze.

* * *

Jenny had had a frustrating day so far. She had spent half the night in MTAC, trying to cover up a blown operation over in Africa, resulting in the loss of several month's intelligence and a leak stemming from one of the teams over there. It was a nightmare. And Sec Nav was not happy about the situation.

And to make matters worse, she had been fighting with Jethro this morning over a case. His gut was telling him that the wife had murdered her husband, but all the evidence pointed to the wife's lover. He simply did not have enough evidence for a conviction.

Their conversation resulted in him storming out of her office, slamming her door on the way out.

To say that she was exhausted was an understatement. She needed a break from all the stress and pressures that came with the job. And unfortunately the best way to relieve these pressures was through something that she was not able to access.

Due to her busy schedule and security detail, it was impossible for her to meet guys. She couldn't just pick up a guy in the bar.

The one person that she really did love, and want to spend her time with, would not even look at her if he didn't need to. Her actions throughout the past couple of months, with the La Grenouille case, and using Tony in an unorthodox mission, had put a massive strain in their already awkward relationship. And that was without acknowledging their past in Paris.

Like many times throughout the past couple of months, Jenny had been questioning whether leaving Jethro in Paris had been a good idea. She loved her job, but she loved having someone to look after her and support her more. If only she could repair the damage that she had inflicted….

She was bought out of her reverie by Cynthia, who had gone out and bought her lunch. Lunch! The majority of the day had already passed her by, and he had barely covered any of the work that really needed doing.

She thanked Cynthia, and started eating her lunch while skim reading case files that had to be signed off.

It couldn't have been more than half an hour when there was another knock to her door. She called,

"Come in."

And in stepped a red-headed lady. Doing a double-take, she realised that her older sister Heather was standing in front of her.

Her face light up with a bright smile. She was glad for the company. And judging by the size of the suitcase, she planned on staying for a while.

* * *

The look of happiness that spread across her younger sister's face only confirmed that she was correct in flying out to DC.

She moved towards her younger sister, enveloping her in a hug.

"It's been forever Jenny," she whispered in her ear.

"It's been too long," Jenny replied.

Taking a step backwards, Heather started to study her sister. She looked absolutely tired, and stressed. And there was definitely something hiding behind the many layers of Jennifer Shepard; she just needed to identify what it was, and how she could amend it.

"Hope you don't mind, but I needed a break from California so I decided to visit," Heather said casually. Jenny was not someone who would readily accept help from anyone, even her.

"Of course," Jenny replied, "I have no meeting this afternoon, so why don't I pack up my paper work and we can head over to my house."

"Sounds perfect," Heather replied.

Jenny quickly packed up her belongings before the sound of her door being thrown wide opened caught them off guard.

Heather jumped, caught off guard by this sudden occurrence.

Jenny just shrugged it off.

Heather could feel an invisible tension within the room. Hostility wasn't the right word to describe it.

"Special Agent Gibbs," Jenny said warily. Heather caught the look shared between the two agents. The emotion she saw in her sister was definitely sorrow. And it hadn't been there moments before.

She could tell that it was more of a sexually-charged tension; or a lack of it…. A love interest of her sisters? But why the sorrow?

"Director," he acknowledged. He then turned to Heather and said, "Gibbs."

"It's nice to meet you Gibbs, I'm Heather," she said with one her happiest smiles she could muster She was trying to suss out the issue between the two agents. Out of the corner of her eye, she could tell that Jenny was not happy with the amount of attention she was receiving from the incredibly handsome special agent. She deducted that personal feelings where definitely involved here.

Gibbs flashed her an uncharacteristic smile before turning to Jenny once again.

"I just thought you should know, but we have arrested the Petty Officer's wife on murder, she confessed to killing him after we found the murder weapon and hidden CCTV footage."

Jenny just nodded in response.

Gibbs then turned and left the office.

Heather watched him leave, admiring his firm butt. Jenny stood from the other side of her desk, resenting the attraction that her former partner had been showing her sister.

Heather had been in DC for less than an hour, and she already knew what, or whom. was bothering her sister. A plan started to formulate in her head. First on her agenda was to figure out what Jenny's feelings were, and what was between the two agents.

**A/N: Do you like it? Should I continue? Feedback please xx**


	2. Chapter 2

Jenny was not happy. Actually, she was furious at a certain federal agent. Not only did he have to undermine her all the time, but he made her look like an idiot in front of her sister.

Her sister.

Heather.

How could he look at her that way in front of her?

Well … he did flaunt Hollis in front of her. But he wouldn't stoop to dating HER SISTER.

Would he?

She was relatively attractive.

And a red-head.

But so was she!

And she had been making an effort to get into his good books again, especially after the La Grenouille case.

She had excused most of his, and his team's bad behaviour. Gotten them out of a trust-building exercise that was compulsory for all agents. She was buying him coffee and leaving it on his desk for him. What else could she do?

All of these thoughts were running through her head after the said special agent had walked out of her office.

And to make things worse, her sister was also staring at the door, with a stupid smile plastered on her face.

In an attempt to take control of the situation, Jenny banged her desk draw loudly, causing Heather to spin around and look at her.

"You ok?" Heather asked in a concerned voice.

"That man just knows how to piss me off, that's all," she replied with a smile, "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes," Heather said, not quite convinced.

Jenny then took lead, and headed out her office door, briefcase in hand, before she could be questioned further. Heather was great at interrogating her.

"Cynthia," she said, "I'm going home for the afternoon. If there are any calls or important messages, leave them on my desk and I'll attend to them later."

"No problem Director," Cynthia replied.

With her work arrangements sorted, Jenny turned and started to head down towards the bullpen.

* * *

Heather could tell that her sister was pissed off by Gibbs. Only a few people could manage to piss her sister off so royally. Call it a gut instinct, but there was more between her sister and the special agent then meets the eye.

And she was determined to find out what. Her sister deserved to be happy, and if this particular agent was causing her all this pain, then he was about to meet her over-protective older sister.

And that was an encounter that left most people scared.

She was very similar to her sister in personality, she just chose to go into business rather than law enforcement. She was still able to seriously hurt someone, she just wasn't able to get away with it like Jenny …

Heather noticed the way that her assistant talked to her sister. It was in awe. She noticed the people at the front desk when she entered NCIS act in the same way. She was clearly respected by the people she worked with. The majority. She also knew that Jenny loved her job. She knew that this wasn't the issue.

So was it only Gibbs that was upsetting her?

She then followed her sister back out towards the bullpen, and noted that "he" was looking at them.

Well … rather her sister. And it wasn't in an angry manner.

What was going on here?

The way that he was staring at her, was warm and …. concerned?

And Jenny just ignored him.

He then looked at her, noting that she was looking at him. They both smiled. The only way to get the information she needed was to play nice. And if it looked like her was an ass, then she would go in for the kill.

But for some reason, she didn't think it would eventuate to that.

Of course Jenny saw this exchange, which seemed to only make her more pissed.

This confirmed her first instinct. Gibbs was the cause of her sister's pain. Yet, she could tell that he cared for her. There was defiantly something else going on.

So why was he making her angry? Was it intentional?

There were far too many questions, and not enough answers.

She would have to speak to him after she cornered Jen.

How to do that was what occupied her mind as she entered the elevator to leave NCIS.

* * *

The opportunity to talk to Jenny presented itself much faster than she had anticipated.

Jenny's town car had gone in to get serviced, they hadn't expected her to leave until 2200 hours!

Heather decided that she really needed to get her sister a social life.

She couldn't be happy working all the time! No matter how much she loved her job.

"Do you want to get some coffee while we wait?" Heather suggested. There was a coffee stand nearby, and considering Jenny wasn't allowed to leave without her detail, they had to wait.

"Sure, my shout," Jenny said with a smile.

They both walked over to the coffee cart and Heather ordered a latte, while Jenny just got black coffee.

"Since when did you drink black coffee?" asked Heather.

"Since I started working at NCIS. My boss passed on a lot of his bad habits to me."

"Oh," Heather said in an understanding tone. She knew all about her boss, and the man she had left in Paris. She was in Spain, holidaying at the time, when she had met up with her distraught sister. She had comforted her, and told her it was for the best. In actual fact, she would have followed the guy. But, she could understand why her sister had left. She hated having secrets, and knew from personal experience the detrimental impact it could have on a relationship. She knew all the details about the love affair, just not the case or the man in question. Jenny said it was classified, and for security purposes, she wouldn't tell.

She did find it weird that she still held onto these habits. Maybe she wasn't over the said guy.

But it had been 8 years!

Despite her feelings in Paris, surely she would have moved on by now. But the look on her sister's face didn't convince her of this.

To save her sister the pain, she decided to steer the conversation in another direction.

A happy direction.

They started to talk about what they would get up to once her security detail showed up.

"I wouldn't mind taking you to Palena for dinner, it's a lovely restaurant," Jenny said.

"Sounds good, I love Italian food. We should go to the movies afterwards."

"Yes, I haven't been to the movies in ages."

Unfortunately, dinner and the movies would have to be put on hold. Jenny's phone started to ring right after they had made plans.

"Shepard," she barked into the phone.

"Director," Cynthia said, "Sorry to bother you, but we have a serious issue with the FBI. Agent Harold's team have managed to piss them off, and they really need you to come in and sort out jurisdictions."

Jenny sighed in response.

"I'll be up in a minute Cynthia, luckily my towncar hasn't arrived yet."

Heather indicated that she knew what was happening. She could certainly fill in 20 minutes while her sister had to go back to work and sort out the jurisdiction issue.

Jenny hung up her phone, and before she could say anything, they were interrupted by Gibbs.

"Director, Heather" he said innocently, as though nothing had happened 20 minutes earlier.

"Special Agent Gibbs," Jenny retorted. She then turned to her sister and said, "I'll call you when I'm finished." She then glanced at Gibbs, secretly worried about what would happen between the two while she was up in her office. She then turned on her impossibly high heels, and headed back into the NCIS building,

"So, what was that about?" asked Gibbs, finding the current situation awkward.

"Some team pissed off the FBI and she has to go and fix it."

"Glad it wasn't me this time," he remarked, happy it wasn't him.

"And why is that?"

"Something is bothering her, and I don't know what. It's making her moody and closed off from me."

Heather thought that was weird, her sister generally would not be sharing her personal thoughts and issues with a subordinate, no matter how cute he was. She was generally by the book on these things.

"Why would she tell you what is bothering her?" she asked curiously.

"We used to be partners, shared a lot. We trusted each other, and now I don't know where we stand."

This sentence seemed to click inside Heather's head. Gibbs, an ex-partner. Jenny still caught up about the events from Paris.

Heather then blurted out, "Are you the man from Paris?"

Gibbs just gave her a surprised look, answering her question.

Now she knew what was bothering her sister. She worked with her ex-lover whom she was still in love with. It now seemed very obvious.

But, it could also make things difficult.

Except for the fact that Gibbs still cared for her sister.

"Do you still love my sister?" she asked in a soft, but curious voice.

**A/N: I decided to leave it here with a cliff-hanger. Please tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Now she knew what was bothering her sister. She worked with her ex-lover whom she was still in love with. It now seemed very obvious. _

_But, it could also make things difficult. _

_Except for the fact that Gibbs still cared for her sister._

_"Do you still love my sister?" she asked in a soft, but curious voice. _

Gibbs just looked at her. Of course he loved her, but he wasn't going to admit it to her sister. But, for some strange reason he felt that he could trust her; they both had a common goal after all. She wanted to help Jenny, and so did he. She was also related to Jenny. He trusted Jenny – he thinks. He also trusted on instinct. He made up his mind … partly. He nodded in response.

She just smiled in response.

They both continued to sit on the bench, lost in thought. How could they help Jenny?

Heather came up with a great idea.

"Gibbs," she started to say.

"Jethro," he corrected her. He sort of confided in her, which means he must trust her to some level. He let his friends call him Jethro, and since she was Jenny's sister, and hopefully they would get together soon, he may as well let her call him Jethro as well.

"Jethro," Heather corrected, "Do you want to have dinner with me tonight. I figured we can share what we both know about Jenny, and come up with a way to help her."

Gibbs thought about it for a moment. Jenny was acting weird around him since Heather came to visit, was it such a good idea? So far he had been running on the notion that making Jenny angry would eventually get her to tell him what was bothering her, but that hadn't been working. Heather may know another way to broach the subject.

"I'll pick you up at 7."

"Thank you," she said sincerely.

They both continued to sit on the bench, slightly smiling.

Jenny then happened to walk back out of NCIS, clearly sorting the jurisdiction problem quickly and effectively. She was obviously an expert at it now, since she had to do it so often.

She wasn't happy to see her sister and Jethro still talking. But, it wasn't like she could forbid them from speaking…

"Heather, Special Agent Gibbs," she said as she approached the sitting pair.

"Are you finished for the day?" asked Heather.

"Yes I am, I'm just waiting on Melvin to call and say that he is on his way."

"Where's Melvin?" a curious Gibbs asked.

"Picking up the town car, it was being service," Jenny replied.

"I'm more than happy to drive you two home," replied Gibbs. He had just finished a case after all, and paper work wasn't really appealing.

"You know where she lives?" Heather asked, in an innocent voice. She had to pretend she knew nothing about their relationship.

"Yes, he does," Jenny replied sharply, "But, you have paperwork to do. We're fine to wait."

"Don't be silly Jenny, we would love for you to drive us home Jethro," replied Heather.

The look that Jenny gave her sister would be frightening to most, but Heather just brushed it off.

Gibbs just smirked at the two's antics. Maybe making Jenny angry wasn't a bad idea. But, he would let Heather take her approach first before stepping in.

Gibbs got up off his seat, offering Heather his hand in the process. She happily grabbed his hand, and he helped her to her feet. He then indicated for them to follow him to his car.

Gibbs white pick-up truck was relatively close to NCIS' entrance – he was generally one of the first to arrive. He motioned for the women to choose their seats.

Heather decided to take the back – the looks Jenny was shooting in her direction were angry, and she didn't want to piss her off more before she revealed that she was ditching her tonight. They would still have made dinner and the movie after all.

Jenny noticed her sister get in the back and decided to follow, but Gibbs lightly grabbed her arm and indicated for her to sit in the front next to him.

She just scowled in response. This made Gibbs smirk.

He hoped in the car, and started to drive home.

The car ride was awkwardly silent, so Heather took it upon herself to make conversation,

"So, Jethro, what made you decide to join NCIS?"

Jenny knew the real reason as to why he joined NCIS, but she wasn't sure whether or not Gibbs wanted to talk about Shannon and Kelly.

"It's personal," Jenny replied coldly.

Gibbs just nodded in agreement.

Heather didn't understand what was happening, but she decided to just go with it,

"Ok…"

What does one say in response to that?

Gibbs turned and looked at Jenny; he could tell that something was eating at her. He really hoped that he and Heather could sort out some sort of plan tonight.

"You ok?" he whispered in her direction.

"Fine," she replied somewhat shortly. She noted the concerned look on his face and added a soft smile. She didn't want him to guess that she still loved him, and every moment she saw him happy without her, hurt her deeply. She was the one who left after all; she knew she didn't deserve him. She just hoped she could keep her sister away from him; she had a form of charm that sent most boys crazy. If those two were to date, that would ruin her.

Gibbs just let her be. He then turned into her street, and pulled up outside her house.

"Thank you," Jenny said. Maybe she should open up to him.

"Thank you," called Heather from the backseat, "Remember to pick me up at 7!" She then got out of her seat and closed the door behind her.

Jenny remained in her seat, shocked. What were they doing at 7?

She looked at Gibbs, who was trying hard to ignore her. She was seriously furious now.

"What are you doing with my sister at 7?" she asked, surprised that she managed to keep her voice even.

"She asked me to take her to dinner," he replied.

Jenny just realised that her nightmare may actually be becoming a reality. Her sister was going on a date with a man that she was desperately in love with.

She didn't know how to respond to this, she just shook her head to acknowledge what he said and got out of the car, slamming the door behind her.

Gibbs just grimaced at her response. He really hoped that Heather knew what she was doing. He then pulled out of the driveway and headed back to the navy yard.

* * *

Jenny stormed inside. She didn't know what to do. Pretend everything was alright? Get angry at her sister? She didn't have long to decide because Heather was already in her wardrobe, picking out a dress to wear. It was bad enough that she was stealing "her man", but she certainly wasn't doing it one of her dresses.

"Heather, get out of my closet," she ordered.

"Am I not allowed to borrow one of your dresses?" she asked innocently.

"No, you're not. I know Gibbs, and anywhere he is taking you is certainly not suitable for one of my dresses."

"How would you know where he is likely to take me?" she asked sweetly.

"I was friends with his third ex-wife." Hopefully that would knock some sense into her.

"Well.. if it was his ex-wife then obviously she wouldn't have anything nice to say. Don't worry Jenny, if you're so worried about your expensive, designer clothes, I can wear my own."

Jenny was offended by that statement – she wasn't really worried about her clothes! Her response was the slam the door after her sister.

Her day really wasn't going well at all.

She decided to change into her pyjamas and have a quick nap. There was no point getting out the romcom and her ice-cream until after her sister and Gibbs left.

* * *

Heather just sat in her room and smiled. Her plan was working so far. One angry Jenny, and a guy who was willing to do anything to help her sister.

She wasn't intending to be mean to her sister. It was the only way to get through to her. Though, after tonight, her relationship may need some repairing. But it was worth it. Or, that was what she was telling herself.

She was thankful that she had bought a black dress with her. She knew that her boyfriend had loved it, if going by the look he gave her could be accounted for.

She decided to hop in the shower first. Getting ready was going to take a while, especially if she was trying to convince her sister she was out on a date.

She spent the next hour between the shower, shaving her legs and armpits, as well doing minor touch-ups to any needed areas on her body.

She then blow-dried her hair, and once dry, straightened her long red hair before curling it again. She found that by doing this, her hair looked less ragged looking, and more sexy. Which was the look she was trying to create.

She then spent the next forty minutes trying to perfect her make-up. By this time it was six thirty; she only had half an hour to get dressed, and match up her accessories.

And that half an hour went really quickly.

She checked out the window, and noticed that Jethro hadn't arrived yet. But just as she closed her curtains, the doorbell rand.

Jenny then opened the door, looking worse for wear. She was in her pyjamas, and her hair was all messy. Not to mention her make-up. She had clearly just woken up.

"I'll get the door," she said miserably, "It'll buy you a couple of extra minutes."

"Thank you Jen," she replied sweetly.

Jenny then proceeded to go down stairs and opened the door.

She was happy to see that Jethro had cleaned up nicely for her sister. While she may be angry and upset over their date, she was glad that he was going out of his way to treat her sister right.

"Jen," he said warmly.

"Jethro," she replied with her Director's voice. To him, it just sounded cold and distant.

"Like the look," he replied, trying to break the ice.

Jenny, not understanding what he was on about, went over the mirror and freaked. She looked horrible!

"I like it when you look like that," Gibbs continued.

"You like it when I look horrible?" Jenny asked, slightly offended.

"No," Gibbs said quickly, "You look like Jenny from Paris, not Jenny the Director."

And the last comment clicked in her head. That's why he was dating her sister. She was more natural and care-free then herself. The type of person that Jethro was attracted to. He was never into her like that anymore; she had been friendzoned.

"Thanks," Jenny replied sadly.

Jethro moved towards Jenny, about to apologise for upsetting her,

"I didn't mean to …" But before he could say what he wanted to say, he was interrupted by Heather.

He had to admit, she looked beautiful in her dress. But he was confused as to why she was so dressed up. He just smiled in acknowledgement. Women liked that.

"Ready to go?" she asked.

"Yep," replied.

"See you later Jenny," Heather said over her shoulder.

Gibbs hand shadowed Heather's back as they went out the door.

Jenny just stood in her foyer, feeling sadder and emptier than before. Screw the ice-cream she decided, and headed straight for the bourbon.

* * *

Jethro had decided that he would take Heather Mexican – it had no relation to his and Jenny's relationship, and he didn't want to upset her more.

Once they arrived at the restaurant, and were seated, Heather decided to spill the beans on her plan to make Jenny happy.

"Alright," she started by saying, "I have an inkling as to what may be upsetting Jenny, but at the moment I am trying to make her angry at me, so that she will spill the beans to you."

"Ok," Gibbs said.

"I figured that if we got into an argument, she wold come to you for advice?"

"Probably," he agreed. Everyone else on the team were still angry over the La Grenouille case, including Abby and Ducky.

"When she is angry, she says stuff that she wouldn't generally say if she were calm."

Yet again Gibbs agreed with what she was saying.

"So, how are you planning on making her angry?"

"Don't worry, I've got that covered already. I just needed you to come out with me tonight to use it as your alibi."

Gibbs smiled at this. He had no idea what she had done, and obviously the little he knew about it, the better for him.

Heather just sat across and smiled at him. Playing the two agents, who were trained in interrogation and deception, into each other's arms was turning out to be easier than expected.

The waitress then came over and they both ordered their meals. The rest of the night was filled with Heather telling Gibbs funny stories from when she and Jenny were growing up. In return, he shared a couple of funny stories from their time in Europe.

In no time at all, dinner had been finished.

Heather decided that she had better get home in order to put phase two of her plan into action. She had lied to Gibbs about her sister coming to him and complaining about her; she just hoped that he was able to take what was about to come his way.

She was confident he could. Hopefully he didn't screw up.

The car ride home was silent, both in thought about Jenny. Once Gibbs had pulled up in front of Jenny's house, Heather leant over and kissed him on the cheek and whispered,

"You're a great guy Gibbs. Thank you for looking after my sister."

She then got out of the car and strolled up to the front door.

* * *

After Jenny had had a shot of bourbon, she decided to go over the case files she had sitting on her desk. If she was going to be forever alone, she still needed to do well at her job.

She spent an hour and a half signing off on the case reports when she decided to go and have a quick shower.

It was when she got out of the shower and looked out her window to see Gibbs and her sister pull up out the front of her house. Through the window she could see Heather lean over and kiss Gibbs on the cheek before whispering something in his ear. He smiled in response.

That was something she didn't want to have witnessed. And it only made her even more furious – if that was even possible?

How could he do that to her, she wondered. She knew that she was going to have to confront him, make him aware with what he was doing. It wasn't for her sake, but rather her sisters. She didn't want him to hurt her the way that he had hurt herself.

She decided to leave it a couple of hours, and maybe a bourbon shot later, before she went and had a word with him.

* * *

Heather saw her sister glaring at them from her window. Her plan really was going to succeed. She couldn't help but smile.

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter - next chapter is what we have all been waiting for! Please tell me what you think, any suggestions are welcomed happily :)**

**Also, I go back to uni tomorrow so updates may be slower...**


	4. Chapter 4

Heather walked through the front door of her childhood home, baring a bright big grin across her face.

Jenny walked down the stairs, noticing how happy her sister was, and that made her feel broken inside.

"How was your night?" she asked, guardedly.

"It was good," Heather replied. She didn't want to go into too much detail, her sister would guess what she was up to.

"Just good?" Jenny asked, surprised. She knew Jethro, and she knew that he could be a romantic. Good didn't describe the feeling of being on a date with him.

"Yes," Heather replied shortly, "I'm going to get dressed into my pyjamas before I start to be interrogated by you." With that comment, she walked up the stairs and to her bedroom.

Jenny just huffed in annoyance at her older sister. She then made her way over to her study, and poured herself a glass of bourbon. She took a long sip, before deciding to sit down at her desk and work through more of her paperwork.

Before long, Jenny's glass of bourbon was empty, and no work had been done. Thoughts of herself and Jethro kept replaying in her mind, over and over again. They were so happy in Paris, so much in love.

Why did she leave him?

Was her career really worth the heartache?

Seeing the one man that she had ever been in love with dating her sister, it made her second guess every decision she had ever made in the past 7 years.

And she had no idea how to fix it.

She knew that she needed to talk to him about her feelings, but they didn't have that sort of relationship anymore.

She could threaten him away from her sister. She lived in California for goodness sakes; it could never work. It would only end up hurting both of them, and deep down, not matter how much she despised them, she didn't want that to happen. She cared too much.

She now knew what to do, she had to speak to Jethro. Her sister wouldn't listen to her.

She was about to get up from her desk, but then her sister walked in.

"You ok?" she asked, noting the sad and slightly haunted expression on her sister's face.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be? I just have a heap of cases to review," she replied, in what she hoped was a convincing voice.

"Ok, well I'm off the bed. I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight," Jenny replied.

Jenny continued to sit at her desk, waiting for her sister to fall asleep. She knew that Heather would be asleep as soon as she hit the pillow, a skill that she was generally jealous of. But not tonight. She was eager to get to Jethro's and sort this mess out.

She quietly snuck out of her house, and into her car. She started to reverse when she was shocked by a knock on her car window. She turned around and noticed it was Stanley, her night detail.

"I'm just off the Agent Gibbs'," she said. She used to go over there quite a bit, and Stanley was used to it. He just nodded in acknowledgement and headed towards his own car. He knew how to be discrete.

With Stanley following behind, Jenny made her midnight journey over to her ex-lovers home.

* * *

Gibbs was down in his basement, sanding his boat. Nothing too unusual about it, except for the fact that he was listening out for a certain red head to arrive.

It was just after midnight and he was about to give up hope, when he heard someone enter through his front door.

The characteristic sound of clicking heels was missing, which made him question whether it was Jenny or not.

But he needn't have worried; Heather had been right. And there Jenny stood, on top of the stairs, dressed in her tank-top pyjama top and matching short-shorts, glaring down at him.

He knew he was in trouble. Heather hadn't predicted this; she was supposed to be angry at her.

"You alright Jen," he asked.

"No," she replied sharply, "I am not alright."

Gibbs' game plan was to wing it, he had no idea what Heather had planned behind his back, but it wasn't looking good for him.

"And why is that?" he asked curiously.

He noticed the pain and hurt flash in Jenny's eyes, but it didn't last long. She changed into her Director mode; she was putting her walls up around her. He decided that he needed to knock them down.

"You and my sister, did you really think that it would be ok with me?" she asked, emotion running high through her voice.

Her sister and him? Gibbs was totally confused. And clearly Jenny could see it too because she amended her statement,

"Jethro, you took her on a date tonight. My sister. Our history. What on Earth were you thinking?"

"Date?" he blurted out, filling in the pieces of why Jenny was here. Heather had set him up.

"Yes Jethro, don't play dumb with me. I'm not stupid."

"I never said you were stupid."

"The way you were looking my sister up and down for the past day, and then going to dinner with her. Did you honestly think I wouldn't have noticed your interest or motives?"

"Jen," he said, in a pleading tone.

"Don't Jen, me Jethro. Its Director or Mam."

Gibbs just sighed in frustration, "Director. I didn't take your sister on a date. We went out for dinner, but that was out of our new-found friendship and shared concern for a friend."

"Why did she dress up then?" Jenny knew that she had got him there.

"Because she is a woman; they like to dress up."

True, if he had asked her out for dinner, date or not, she would have gotten dressed up for him. But she wasn't letting him win that easily.

"Not Heather."

Gibbs just glared at her, exasperated by this argument. He couldn't believe that she was jealous of him looking and taking her sister for dinner. Why couldn't she see that it was her that he was interested in?

"Why don't you ask her, she seems to be the one who set us up?"

"Don't shift the blame onto my sister, it's not her fault that she couldn't resist your charm?"

"Charm?" Gibbs said, eyebrows raised.

"You heard what I said. I saw you, smiling while she kissed you on the cheek. If it wasn't a date, why did she kiss you?" She knew she had him there; he couldn't explain himself out of that.

"It was a thank you kiss."

"A thank you for what?"

"For listening to her, and sharing her concerns."

"Her concerns over what?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Yes, you Jen."

"What concerns do both of you have over me?" Jenny was flabbergasted over this revelation. She could understand Jethro having concerns, but here sister? She had been here for less than 24 hours.

"Your sister is perceptive you know. She knows that you aren't happy and she wanted to know why. She asked me for my opinion – she could tell that we were close."

"I'm not unhappy," she said with a huff.

"So you're telling me that you have no concerns about your future?"

"I am content with my job. I've worked hard to get where I am."

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself Jen? I know that you love your job, but what about your personal life?"

"My personal life is none of your business Special Agent Gibbs."

Gibbs could tell that she was hiding behind her wall again.

"I don't believe that to be true."

"Let me guess, it's a gut feeling," she spat at him.

"No, the evidence is right in front of me."

"Evidence?"

"Yes Jen.."

"Director," she cut in.

"Yes Director. You see, I have a theory. If you were really content in your private life, then you wouldn't be at my house, at 0030, yelling at me about a woman I am alleged to be dating."

Jenny looked at him; she knew she was caught. While making that last statement, he had crept ever so close to her. This was by far too close to be called professional.

"So tell me Director, what do you want?"

"You," she whispered.

"Me?"

"Yes Jethro, you. How can you not tell that I have feelings for you?"

"Because you said no off the job, and I was respecting your wishes."

"Just because I said no doesn't mean I don't have feelings for you Jethro. I though you could tell when I'm lying."

"Usually I can, but feelings, between us, are hard to read. Especially lately."

"Jethro, I don't know how I couldn't have made it more obvious. I've excused most of you and your team's bad behaviour, gotten you out of a trust-building exercise that was compulsory for all agents, and I have been buying you coffee and leaving it on your desk!"

"You did all that, for me?"

"Yes," she said, suddenly exasperated.

Gibbs just looked at her, realising for the first time that her feelings, and the way that she had been acting around him of late, was obvious. He had been acting like a bastard towards her for months, especially with flaunting Hollis in front of her, and ignoring her over the La Grenouille case. The whole time she had romantic feelings towards him, and shutting herself off was a form of protection from the heartbreak.

"Jen," he made to say he was sorry, but she interrupted him before she could finish.

"I know," she replied in a hushed voice.

"No you don't," he answered back.

"You don't need to be sorry, I understand why you don't have feelings back."

Was she serious?

"Jen," he made to say again.

"It's ok," she replied, tears sliding down her face, and she took a step back from him.

Gibbs didn't know how to make her understand, so he did the only thing he knew that would get her attention.

He head slapped her.

To say she was surprised was an understatement. But it was effective in getting her to shut up.

"Will you let me finish?"

She just nodded yes in response.

"Good. Jen, I do have feelings for you. After the explosion, my feelings and thoughts were messed around with for a bit, but after the last couple of months I have realised that I do have feeling for you. I care. And during the La Grenouille case, not being able to help, it hurt. A lot." He had said all this while taking another step closer to her, and stroked her face, wiping the lone tear that was sliding down her face.

Jenny finally realised why he was being so annoying; he cared and wanted to help!

"Jethro, I'm…" but he cut in, much like she had, before she could say another word.

"I know Jen." He then took the plunge for both of them, and kissed her. It was slow at first, but the years of built up anger and lust were conveyed in one long and passionate kiss.

They both stood there, looking at each other, breathing hard, but wearing big dopey grins on their faces.

"I think you going to have to kiss me again, just to make sure," Jenny said.

And kiss her he did.

Before they could progress too far, Jenny broke the kiss.

"Jethro, are you free tonight?"

"Yes," he replied, unsure of where this was going.

"Good. Have dinner with me. I'm expecting you to pick me up from my house at 7."

Gibbs just laughed, and said,

"Just to confirm, this is a date we're going on?"

"Yes it is," and she sealed their plans with another passionate kiss.

After a short time later, Jenny once again broke their kiss.

"I should go," she said.

"You don't have to," Gibbs implied.

"Yes I do. I have to go and suffocated my sister with a pillow. I can only do that while she is asleep."

"Are you sure that's a good idea. We may need her in the future to sort out our relationship again."

Jenny, reluctant to admit that her scheming older sister had actually helped them, replied with,

"I think the only thing she did was speed up the process. And it wasn't nice."

Gibbs just took her in his arms, hugging her one last time before she left.

"It wasn't nice, but at least she got us to sort out the majority of our problems."

Jenny just smiled in agreement. She then gave him a quick peck on the cheek before she walked back up the basement stairs. She would see him in a couple of hours at work. It was certainly going to be an interesting day.

* * *

Once Jenny arrived home, she took up Gibbs' advice and didn't suffocate her sister. Instead, she filled up a bucket of cold water and tipped it over her head.

"What was that for?" Heather groaned as angrily as she could in her sleepy state.

"For playing mind games between me and Jethro. I was so close to shooting him you know?" Jenny tried to look angry, but she couldn't help the huge grin that spread across her face.

"I'm taking it you did something else to him instead?" Heather implied with a sneaky grin.

"We just kissed. By the way, I'm going on a date tonight. You'll have to find something to do while I'm gone."

Heather just smiled. She was happy to be by herself; she had accomplished her mission and her younger sister was happy again. Everything was right in the world. Well, except for her wet bed. Looked like her sister was getting a bed companion tonight, just not the one she really wanted …

**A/N: Thank yo everyone who has reviewed, followed or favourited this story. It makes me happy that you like this story so much - hope you like this chapter! I'm thinking that I might just write an epilogue to this story, but if you have any other suggestions, please share! Thank you again! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Jenny strolled into NCIS just like any other day. She walked through the bullpen, acknowledging agents as she went. She looked over towards the MCRT area, and noticed that everyone, apart from Gibbs, was sitting busily at work.

She continued up the stairs and to her office.

"Morning Cynthia," she said as she walked into her office. Today was going to be a slow day, just catching up on paperwork and having a quick meeting in MTAC with the LA office.

As she made her way over to her desk, she just smiled at Jethro's thoughtfulness at buying her a cup of coffee.

Smiling, she took a deep sip before she opened a case file and began reading.

* * *

Meanwhile, DiNozzo, Ziva and McGee had all snuck down to Abby's lab while Gibbs was in autopsy with Ducky. Abby had called a secret meeting, and it concerned her "mummy" and "daddy".

"So Abs, what's the problem?" asked DiNozzo.

"Mummy and Daddy have been fighting a lot recently, and I don't like it," she responded, "You can tell they have feelings for each other, and they just need a nudge to get together."

"So, what's your plan?" asked DiNozzo excitedly.

"I need your help to lure them into the elevator while I cause it to stop, trapping them in. They will have no choice but to talk to each other. I have even installed a camera so we know when we can let them out."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea," McGee said nervously.

"It genius McScaredypants," DiNozzo replied.

"How are we going to get them into the elevator?" Ziva asked, confirming that she is in on the plan.

Abby quickly briefed them on what she called Operation Headslap (because that's what they needed). They all agreed that it was a good plan, even McGee.

Ziva quickly went to the Director's office to do her part in the plan, while DiNozzo went to Autopsy.

* * *

It was a little after 0900 hours when Ziva came bursting through the door.

"Jenny," she said in a breathless rush.

"Ziva," Jenny replied in a worried tone. What could possibly have gotten the Mossad assassin in such a state.

"It's Gibbs," she said, "He injured himself in the gym and now he is down in Autopsy, refusing medical treatment. It's quite bad, I think that you need to go down."

"Of course," she replied, jumping out of her chair and rushing off after Ziva.

* * *

The elevator doors opened at Autopsy and DiNozzo came crashing into Gibbs as he was about to step in.

Gibbs just glared at him.

"Sorry boss, but I need to tell you something urgently."

Gibbs just looked at him again, urging him to hurry.

"Right," he said,

"Today DiNozzo," Gibbs warned.

"It's the Director, she hurt herself. Ziva is with her, and I came rushing down to get you and Ducky."

Gibbs just nodded in response, quietly worrying about what happened to Jenny.

The doors opened to reveal a worried looking Jenny and a smirking Ziva.

Gibbs and Jenny just stared at each other, wondering what was happening.

In the meantime, DiNozzo had quickly jumped out of the elevator and Ziva pushed Jenny in just before the doors closed.

DiNozzo and Ziva high-fived each other as their part of the mission was complete.

They then looked up at the light above the elevator and it indicated that the elevator was stuck between levels 4 and 5.

Abby had accomplished her part of the mission.

They quickly ran down the stairs and to Abby's lab, not wanting to miss the show.

* * *

In the elevator, Jenny just looked at Gibbs.

"Any reason why your team has locked us into the elevator?" she asked.

"No idea," was his response. He wasn't overly impressed with their antics, but if he could be stuck with anyone in the elevator, it would be Jenny.

Gibbs phone then started to ring.

"Gibbs," he barked into the phone.

"The team and I have locked you in the elevator because we are sick of our Mummy and Daddy fighting," Abby said.

Jenny, having heard what was being said, just smiled at Gibbs.

"Abby," she said into the phone, "we aren't fighting anymore."

"Prove it," she challenged.

Gibbs pulled Jenny into an embrace and kissed her hard. It wasn't long before the kiss got out of hand and they both had to pull away, breathless.

The elevator then came back to life, and they headed down to Abby's lab.

* * *

Ziva and Tony came running into the lab, to only find their boss, and their boss's boss at the end of a passionate kiss.

"Did we miss it?" asked a disappointed DiNozzo.

"There wasn't much to see," McGee responded.

The ding of the elevator indicated that Jenny and Gibbs had arrived.

"Mummy and Daddy are together," shouted a happy Abby, as she ran towards them and gave them a bone-squishing hug.

"Abby," Gibbs warned.

She reluctantly let go.

"What are we going to do with your meddling team," Jenny asked Gibbs.

"I don't know, what do you think?"

"Boot camp?" Jenny suggested.

The team didn't like the idea of having Gibbs taking them through a basic Marine exercising course.

"What about Ziva?" he asked, knowing that she would be able to complete it easily.

"We should make her do it in heels," Jenny smiled.

The team just gulped at the gleeful looks the bosses were sharing. They knew they were in trouble.

"What are you waiting for?" Gibbs barked.

They all quickly ran towards the elevator, with Gibbs and Jenny in tow.

They took the elevator to the third floor, and they all jumped off.

"I'll see you at 7," Gibbs indicated as he got out of the elevator as well.

Jenny just smiled. She knew the team was in for a torturous workout session. That's what they get for interfering with hers and Gibbs' love life.

* * *

It was 1700 hours when Jenny had gotten home from NCIS. She had come home early in preparation for her night out.

"Hello," she called as she walked in.

"In the living room," Heather responded.

Jenny headed in her direction and was surprised at what she found.

"Jenny, this is my boyfriend Mark. He has come over for a surprise visit."

"Hi Mark," Jenny said, while glaring at her sister.

Was her plan just a set up?

"Nice to meet you," Mark said, as he shook her hand.

"Anyway, I'm going up to get ready for dinner tonight. Are you two planning on staying in?"

"No," Heather replied, "We're going on a night-time tour of the DC monuments."

"Sounds exciting," Jenny said as she exited her room.

"I picked out a dress for you to wear tonight," Heather called to her retreating sister.

Jenny just kept walking in the direction of her room. She looked over at her bed, and saw a forest green dress lying on top. She had bought that dress several years ago in Paris. She knew that Jethro would like it. Her sister had picked well.

She then quickly got into the shower. She washed her hair, and covered herself in her vanilla flavoured shower gel. After 20 minutes, she jumped out and dried herself.

Then next thing on her agenda was to blow-dry her hair. She then decided that it would be a good idea to curl her growing red hair, she also knew that that was how Jethro liked it.

With her hair taking a while to complete, but looking perfect, she quickly put on her make-up before running into her bedroom and putting on her dress.

She spent a couple of minutes picking the perfect shoes and accessories, and by the time that she had finished, the doorbell had rung, and Heather was letting Jethro into the foyer.

Jenny spared herself a quick glance in the mirror before heading out to the top of the stairs.

Gibbs just stared at her in wonderment, he couldn't believe how beautiful she looked.

"Like what you see?" Jenny asked as she reached the last step.

'Haven't decided yet," he replied with a smirk.

Jenny just laughed, before walking over and giving him a kiss.

"Aww, isn't this just adorable Mark?" Heather asked, ruining her sister's moment.

Mark just looked at her, wondering what he was supposed to say.

Gibbs just gave him an understanding look.

"Jethro," he said, holding out his hand.

"Mark," he replied.

"Mark is Heather's boyfriend," Jenny replied.

"I know, we talked last night," Gibbs reminded her.

"Right," she replied with a frown.

Heather just smirked, "Now you kids have fun," she said, ushering them outside.

Jenny just looked at her menacingly while following Gibbs to his car.

The ride to the restaurant was silent. The two didn't need to fill the silence, they were used to each other's company.

Gibbs pulled into a car park right outside the restaurant.

"French Jethro," Jenny smiled.

"Yep," he replied, happy that she was happy.

They walked in and took a seat at the back of the restaurant.

"This is nice," Jenny responded.

The waitress then came over and Gibbs ordered steak au poivre for them both, as well as a bottle of champagne.

Jenny smiled again, at the memories that they shared with this meal.

"Jethro, about Paris…"

"You don't have to apologise. We were both keeping secrets, and our relationship wouldn't have been able to survive that."

"I agree. But I want you to know that I am not going to take another job over you."

Gibbs just leant over and gave her a quick kiss on the lips, acknowledging that he understood her.

Their food then arrived, and they ate slowly in between their conversation. They just caught up with what the other had been doing since they parted ways, and both were happy to hear that neither had been able to replace the other.

After they had finished their meal, Jenny decided to invite Gibbs back over to her place. And of course he agreed.

They both got out of the car quickly, and went inside. As soon as the door was closed, Gibbs pushed Jenny against it and was kissing her hard. She responded enthusiastically.

After a while, Jenny decided to move their make-out session towards her bedroom. Her Gibbs managed to stumble halfway up the stairs when they were interrupted by Heather.

"I'm glad to see that you kids had fun tonight."

Jenny quickly jumped away from Gibbs, caught off guard by her sister.

"Yes, we did," Jenny replied icily.

"That's good to hear. Mark really enjoyed his tour of DC," Heather replied.

"I'm glad," Jenny replied.

"Alright, Mark and I aren't ready on going to sleep yet, so don't mind us if we are still walking around the house," Heather hinted, looking pointedly at Gibbs.

"Thanks for the warning," Jenny said.

Heather then walked back to her room.

Gibbs sensing that the moment had been ruined, said, "I should probably leave."

"Please don't," Jenny replied, "Why don't we just go and sit in my study."

Gibbs just nodded and followed her down.

Jenny grabbed two glasses of bourbon and joined him on the couch.

"Sorry about my sister," she said.

"Don't worry about her, she's just looking out for you."

"If she didn't trust you, why set us up?"

"She's just testing me, making sure that I won't hurt you."

"I know you won't," she replied.

After the busy day that the two had had, they eventually drifted off to sleep, in each other's arms.

That's how Heather found them a short time later, but decided to leave them there. Her sister was happy, and she liked Jethro. Her work was done.

**A/N: I lied. This is the last chapter before the epilogue - I added it in to make more sense. Thank's for all the favourites, follows and reviews - it's really appreciated. The epilogue should be up soon!**


	6. Epilogue

Jenny stood at the altar, looking at Jethro who was directly across from her. She smiled at him, and he returned one.

Today was Heather and Mark's wedding day. Jenny, of course, was the maid of honour, and Jethro was named best man. Over the past six months, the two had a sort of bromance over boat building. Jenny was glad that he had someone to talk about the boat with. Heather was glad that Mark had a friend since a job promotion meant that they would be moving to DC within the next month.

Both of the sisters were glad that they would be near each other again; they had missed out on a lot due to their respective jobs.

While watching the ceremony take place, Jenny had time to stand and contemplate her life, and the direction it was taking.

To say that she was happy would be an understatement. The past six months had been the best that she had ever experienced. Her and Jethro's relationship had gone from strength to strength, and they were more in love than ever.

She looked behind her and found Jethro's team sitting amongst the other guests. If Ziva and Abby's curious questions about her relationship with their boss was anything to go by, the team had not learnt their lesson about meddling in their relationship. She knew for a fact that there was a bet about how long it took for her to become wife number five.

She smirked at this. Jethro had only proposed to her last weekend. He had taken her to another French restaurant, this one being built around a real-life replica of the Eiffel Tower. After they had eaten dessert, they made their way over to examine this replica and that is where he knelt down on one knee, told her that he had loved her since he first met her, and all those years since Paris, and popped the question. With tears of happiness running down her face, she answered yes (obviously). After this, they went back to her house and made their engagement official.

Jenny was now wearing the ring on a necklace; it was just until she informed the SEC NAV of her intentions. She knew that it wouldn't be a problem. Since they had started dating, Jethro had improved his interagency working skills. Sceptical at first, once the other agency director's figured this out, they all sent letter offering their congratulations. Anyone that could control Gibbs was a hero in their eyes.

Vance had also learnt this the hard way when Jenny had to go to Rome for a week-long conference. He personally left Gibbs in her office to deal with and headed immediately back to the East Coast once she arrived back into the country. Cynthia informed Jenny that his quick return was a blessing. She knew how much the Assistant Director 'had' wanted her job ….

The one thing that did come as a shock though, was now being covered by a loose-fitting dress. She was only just starting to show, and like the engagement, wanted it to be a surprise for all. She was planning on having a party within the next two weeks.

She was definitely looking forward to her future.

She then drew her attention back to her sister's wedding. They both had said their vowels, and their "I do's" and were in the midst of a passionate kiss.

Jenny then walked over to Jethro, linking her arm in his, and they started to make their way down the aisle. Jenny smiled as they walked, and Jethro turned to her and asked,

"What?"

She just turned to him and said, "This is going to be us in a couple of months, after the baby is born."

In response, he just leaned over and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Oi, can you two leave each other alone for at least a minute? You're blocking the doorway," shouted Heather, in a mock angry voice. She was one of the few who knew about the baby and the engagement. Really, she couldn't be happier for her younger sister.

Looking slightly embarrassed they quickly moved out into the sunlight.

They both knew, deep down, that whatever happened, they would both be there for each other no matter what. Their future looked promising, and nothing could come between that.

- The End –

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed and favourite this story – it really encourages me to keep writing. I hope you liked my short, and incredibly fluffy ending. I left it open as I may come back to it later … Who knows what could happen! (this was originally only meant to be three chapters ….). Thank you! ****J**


End file.
